


L'essenza

by Little_riding, SunshineBipolarMind, total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [9]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Ad Ermal piace il dirty talk, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Ermal è esausto, Fabrizio un po' meno, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, La cosa più p0rn che abbia mai scritto, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-forum, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Ermal, siamo d'accordo su questo no?, soprattutto se a parlare è Fabrizio, top!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_riding/pseuds/Little_riding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBipolarMind/pseuds/SunshineBipolarMind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Dedicata a Gloriabourne perché sì e soprattutto perché oggi è il suo compleanno! Tanti auguri!Per la prima volta non ho solo una meravigliosa personcina che silenziosamente fa sì che le mie storie siano leggibili, ma ben due meravigliose personcine che mi hanno aiutata talmente tanto che non ho potuto non metterle come coautori, perché veramente, senza di loro la storia non sarebbe mai stata finita.AVVISO AI NAVIGANTIQuesta è la cosa più p0rn che abbia mai scritto: devo avvisarvi che potrebbe risultare "disturbante", quindi se pensate che elevatissimi livelli di p0rn vi possano dare fastidio, beh passate oltre.Buona lettura =)TotalBlack





	L'essenza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriabourne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/gifts).



> Dedicata a Gloriabourne perché sì e soprattutto perché oggi è il suo compleanno! Tanti auguri!
> 
> Per la prima volta non ho solo una meravigliosa personcina che silenziosamente fa sì che le mie storie siano leggibili, ma ben due meravigliose personcine che mi hanno aiutata talmente tanto che non ho potuto non metterle come coautori, perché veramente, senza di loro la storia non sarebbe mai stata finita.
> 
> AVVISO AI NAVIGANTI  
>  Questa è la cosa più p0rn che abbia mai scritto: devo avvisarvi che potrebbe risultare "disturbante", quindi se pensate che elevatissimi livelli di p0rn vi possano dare fastidio, beh passate oltre.
> 
> Buona lettura =)
> 
> TotalBlack

«Amore sei esausto, vero?» domanda Fabrizio chiudendosi alle spalle la porta della camera d’albergo.  
Ermal risponde con un “sì” biascicato, prima di lasciarsi cadere quasi a peso morto su un comodo divanetto posizionato sotto la finestra.  
Nessuno dei due ama particolarmente il lusso sfrenato, ma stavolta Fabrizio ha deciso di fare una piccola follia: era infatti talmente dispiaciuto di non aver potuto passare con lui gli ultimi giorni, perdendosi in un colpo solo le vacanze di Pasqua, il suo concerto al Forum e soprattutto il suo compleanno, che per farsi perdonare aveva prenotato una stupenda camera in una altrettanto stupenda spa, in modo da poter passare un po’ di tempo insieme in totale relax.  
Gli era sembrato il migliore modo per iniziare la famosa pausa del suo compagno ed era certo che questo avrebbe apprezzato il gesto.

In fondo era da tre anni che il riccio non si fermava un attimo, tre anni fatti di album e concerti, e il suo fisico stava iniziando ad accusare lo stress a cui era stato sottoposto. Quando pochi mesi prima aveva comunicato al moro l’intenzione di prendersi un anno sabbatico, Fabrizio aveva immediatamente approvato: ogni volta che si sentivano al telefono infatti, la sua voce gli era sembrata sempre più stanca e di certo non gli erano passati inosservati i segni che lo stress aveva lasciato sul suo corpo.  
Ma Ermal, incapace di stare fermo anche per pochi giorni, aveva poi cambiato idea decidendo di intraprendere un tour invernale nei teatri.  
Decisione che a Fabrizio non era affatto andata a genio, anche se poi era stato costretto ad arrendersi alla testardaggine dell’albanese.

Dopo altri mesi frenetici fatti di viaggi su e giù per l’Italia, la pausa di Ermal può finalmente iniziare e l’idea del romano di chiudersi solo loro due (niente social e niente cellulari, se non per le emergenze) per qualche giorno in una spa era stata molto apprezzata e accettata con entusiasmo.  
Erano arrivati la mattina dopo poche ore di viaggio e, dopo aver abbandonato le loro valige in camera, avevano deciso di esplorare un po’ quel meraviglioso posto che Fabrizio aveva scelto per la loro piccola fuga romantica.  
Alla fine, passare qualche ora a mollo in piscina, dove fortunatamente erano gli unici presenti e si erano potuti lasciar andare a coccole e baci molto più di quanto avrebbero avuto la possibilità di fare se fossero stati circondati da altre persone, era stata la scelta più logica.

Ad un certo punto però la spossatezza di Ermal, che comunque appariva già molto più rilassato e tranquillo rispetto a poche ore prima, aveva preso definitivamente il sopravvento e quella di ritirarsi in camera per riposare davvero era diventata l’unica scelta possibile.  
Fabrizio, dopo aver appeso fuori alla porta il cartello “non disturbare”, non può fare altro che soffermarsi ad osservare il suo compagno sdraiato in modo tutt’altro che composto sul divano: l’immagine che gli si para davanti è di una tenerezza unica, Ermal sembra quasi un bambino, e immortalarla in una foto gli sembra la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo.

Non fa però in tempo a prendere il cellulare dalla tasca che la voce dell’albanese lo blocca: «Hey, avevamo detto niente telefoni se non per le emergenze! E poi sarei io quello fissato eh…»  
«Te volevo solo fa’ ‘na foto. Sei bellissimo»  
Un piccolo sorriso si stampa sul volto stanco del riccio: nonostante il tempo passato insieme ancora sentire Fabrizio che lo riempie di complimenti gli fa un certo effetto e ogni volta reagisce come se fosse la prima, il suo volto si illumina e il suo cuore prende a battere un po’ più veloce.  
Continuando a sorridere e puntando gli occhi verso quelli del moro, accende una sigaretta che aveva girato durante il viaggio in macchina e cerca di assumere una posa leggermente meno scomposta e più appropriata ad una foto che (probabilmente) finirà sui social in tempi record, poi annuisce, come a dare il permesso al compagno di scattare, se ci tiene tanto.

« _Bellissimo_ » sussurra ancora Fabrizio mentre ripone il cellulare e si ferma ancora a guardare Ermal che chiude gli occhi e si sdraia, godendosi finalmente il suo meritato riposo.  
Ancora una volta il riccio non riesce a non aprirsi in un sorriso a trentadue denti quando sente il suo compagno pronunciare quelle parole e gli fa cenno di raggiungerlo e prendere posto accanto a lui. Il romano non ha bisogno di farselo ripetere una seconda volta e, dopo averlo invitato a fargli spazio, prende posto accanto ad Ermal sdraiandosi su quel comodo ma tremendamente stretto divano.  
Nonostante la posizione che hanno assunto sia tutt’altro che comoda, Fabrizio non sembra curarsene, anzi l’unica cosa che conta è stare insieme. Circonda con un braccio la spalla dell’albanese e cerca di stringerlo a sé, ma lo spazio che hanno a disposizione è decisamente troppo poco per due uomini adulti.  
«Amore, ‘nnamo a letto» mormora il moro direttamente nell’orecchio di Ermal, lasciandogli un piccolo bacio fra i capelli, poi si alza e allunga una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, mentre il riccio si lamenta appena quando realizza che l’altro non è più al suo fianco.  
Pigramente apre gli occhi stanchi, puntandoli poi in quelli del compagno e accettando la mano che gli aveva allungato in precedenza: «Mmmh, sì amore, ma solo per dormire – sussurra con voce assonnata mentre cerca di sopprimere uno sbadiglio – sono _davvero_ troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi altra cosa, al massimo un po’ di coccole»

Ermal si lascia cadere su quel comodo (ma soprattutto sufficientemente grande per entrambi) letto, sistemandosi poi su un fianco, seguito immediatamente dal moro, il quale assume la stessa posizione e lo stringe come a formare un cucchiaio.  
Fabrizio inizia ad accarezzare il fianco di Ermal che sta apprezzando quelle attenzioni tanto che è quasi sul punto di iniziare a fare le fusa. E questo dettaglio di certo non sfugge al romano, infatti alle sue mani si aggiungono le sue labbra, posandole delicatamente sulla pelle sensibile del collo e in quel punto appena sotto l’orecchio dove Ermal ama essere viziato.  
«Fabrì…» lo ammonisce Ermal, mentre il moro risponde solo con un finto verso interrogativo, come a dire “non sto facendo nulla di male”.

Fabrizio continua a ricoprire di attenzioni il suo compagno, fino al momento in cui i suoi (ma è sicuro che anche quelli del riccio siano nelle stesse identiche condizioni) pantaloni iniziano a farsi decisamente troppo stretti.  
Ovviamente, l’improvvisa _rigidità_ alla base della sua schiena non passa affatto inosservata ad Ermal, che a questo punto si gira per poter guardare in faccia il suo compagno, è troppo stanco anche per provare a fare qualsiasi cosa e il leggero senso di colpa che si fa spazio sul suo viso è la prova di quanto questo gli dispiaccia: «Amore, mi dispiace – piagnucola come un bambino fin troppo cresciuto – sono esausto, sono troppo stanco, non ce la posso fare»  
Il romano però non ha intenzione di fermarsi, anzi continua ad accarezzarlo e a strusciare il nasino perfetto che si ritrova contro il suo collo come se l’altro non avesse detto mezza parola: «E se… per una volta fossi io a prendermi cura di te?»

È raro che Fabrizio proponga una cosa del genere, solitamente preferisce essere preso e le poche volte che è lui a prendere Ermal accade dietro specifica richiesta dell’albanese che, a giudicare dal gemito che sfugge dalle sue labbra, non sembra affatto avverso all’idea, nonostante fino adesso non abbia fatto altro che ribadire quanto è stanco.  
Il riccio non è in grado di resistere a una richiesta così diretta ed esplicita, anche se è stanco, e Fabrizio questo lo sa perfettamente. E infatti, senza mai smettere di accarezzarlo il moro infila una gamba fra quelle dell’altro, in modo da poter verificare la sua ipotesi.  
Se fino a quel momento ancora avere qualche dubbio, l’enorme rigonfiamento che sente dentro i pantaloni di Ermal non gli lasciano più alcuna incertezza: Ermal ha voglia, _tanta voglia_ , e quello sciocco tentativo di resistere altro non è che una scusa per provocare e farsi provocare a sua volta.

«Quanto sei duro _amore_ , A quanto pare nun so’ l’unico ad ave’ problemi eh? Peccato che tu sia così stanco» sussurra il romano sulle labbra di Ermal, che è quasi sul punto di rispondere, forse di protestare, ma ogni tentativo viene bloccato sul nascere dalla lingua dell’altro che si fa impetuosamente spazio nella sua bocca.  
Quando Fabrizio si stacca è solo per poter tempestare le labbra di Ermal di piccoli e soffici baci, mentre continua a sussurragli quanto lo ami e quanto sia felice di essere lì con lui.  
L’albanese piano piano inizia a mostrare i primi cenni di cedimento ed è a quel punto che l’altro decide di giocarsi le sue carte migliori.  
«Lo sai che te potrei fa’ veni’ solo così vero? Se solo mi strusciassi un po’ de più so’ sicuro che te farei veni’ in pochi minuti»  
Bastardo, Fabrizio sa fin troppo bene l’effetto che ha sul riccio quando inizia a parlare in un certo modo, _quel modo_ che sta usando proprio ora. È consapevole del fatto che usare certi termini, dirgli esplicitamente le cose che vorrebbe fargli e che vorrebbe gli fossero fatte, manda il riccio fuori di testa.  
E se poi a questo ci aggiunge il tono illanguidito che sta usando in questo momento… beh l’effetto che ha sulle sue parti basse è più o meno paragonabile a quello di una bomba atomica.

A questo punto non c’è più alcuna possibilità che Ermal riesca a resistere ancora, è quasi sul punto di supplicarlo di fare qualcosa, ma anche stavolta Fabrizio lo precede.  
«Te potrei succhia’ l’anima, se solo me lasciassi fa’. Ma sei stanco, quindi…» mormora il romano allontanandosi appena dall’albanese, che però non ha alcuna intenzione di rimanere a bocca asciutta, non dopo che il suo compagno gli ha detto certe cose.  
Decide quindi di prendere la situazione in mano e provocarlo a sua volta: «E chi sei? Il diavolo?»  
«Forse…» risponde Fabrizio mentre fa scivolare verso il basso la sua mano che teneva sul fianco del riccio, fermandola sull’insoddisfatta erezione che questo si ritrova e sentendola diventare sempre più dura ad ogni piccolo movimento.  
È qui che Ermal capitola definitivamente: si aggrappa alle spalle del moro e inizia a gemere sempre più forte mentre muove il bacino e si struscia alla disperata ricerca di un maggiore contatto.

Quando Fabrizio si ferma e fa per allontanarsi, l’albanese protesta animatamente e cerca di strusciarsi ancora nel tentativo di ottenere il minimo di sollievo che l’altro sembra intenzionato a negargli.  
«Piccole’ fermo. Nun te vojo fa’ veni’ così per davvero, pure io sto’ nelle stesse condizioni tue»  
Al sentire quelle parole Ermal si arrende definitivamente alle intenzioni del moro, lasciandogli il pieno controllo della situazione: si lascia andare sul letto in modo che Fabrizio possa lentamente (fin troppo lentamente) iniziare a sbottonargli la camicia, mentre allunga le mani nel tentativo di privarlo a sua volta dei vestiti.  
«No amore, penso a tutto io. Te nun devi fa’ niente, me prendo io cura de te» dice Fabrizio depositandogli un piccolo bacio sul naso ed è a questo punto che Ermal non ha più la forza (troppo sopraffatto dall’idea di abbandonarsi in tutto e per tutto) né la voglia di fare altro se non godersi le attenzioni che sta ricevendo.

La camicia di Ermal viene rimossa e successivamente subito abbandonata sul pavimento, mentre Fabrizio con la bocca traccia il percorso umido verso la sua _meta_ : parte dal collo, poi passa sul petto, dove si sofferma un po’ più a lungo a leccare e succhiare i capezzoli, e infine sull’addome, ritrovandosi poi a livello dei pantaloni.  
Pantaloni che il moro, sempre molto lentamente, come a volersi prendere tutto il tempo del mondo, sbottona e sfila dalle lunghe gambe del riccio, facendoli poi cadere a terra e lasciando Ermal con i soli boxer.  
Dopo avergli lasciato uno rapido sguardo, giusto per assicurarsi che il riccio sia ancora lì con lui, concentrato sui suoi gesti, Fabrizio inizia a stimolare la sua erezione ancora coperta dal sottile strato di cotone, godendo di come gli occhi dell’altro lo implorino di andare oltre.  
A questo punto parlare è decisamente superfluo: senza bisogno che Ermal dica anche solo una parola, il moro lo priva dell’ultimo indumento, liberando il suo membro eretto, su cui lascia una lunga leccata dalla base fino alla punta, prima di circondarlo fra le labbra e iniziare a viziarlo con la sua lingua esperta.

Dopo aver dedicato le giuste attenzioni a tutta la sua lunghezza, Fabrizio si sofferma sulla punta, leccandola e succhiandola come fosse un lecca-lecca, mentre Ermal, che fino a quel momento era riuscito più o meno facilmente a mantenere un certo contegno, è costretto a mordersi l’interno delle guance per non lasciarsi andare a gemiti indecenti.  
Sentendosi pericolosamente vicino al limite, l’albanese è costretto a tirare i capelli del compagno che, colto il messaggio, si stacca lasciando un ultimo bacio sul glande congestionato, prima di sollevarsi per liberarsi anche lui dei suoi vestiti.  
E se per spogliare Ermal, Fabrizio si era preso il suo tempo, per spogliare sé stesso fa l’esatto opposto: i suoi vestiti spariscono ad una velocità incredibile, come se non volesse stare più del necessario lontano dal corpo dell’albanese che lo aspetta impaziente.

Dopo aver afferrato la bottiglietta di lubrificate, che fortunatamente era a portata di mano, torna subito a sovrastare il riccio, iniziando a prepararlo metodicamente, la paura di fargli male è infatti tanta e questa è davvero l’ultima delle sue intenzioni.  
Il romano si spalma un generosa quantità di liquido sulle dita, portandone uno verso l’apertura di Ermal e congiungendo le loro labbra nel momento in cui decide di inserirlo, in modo da poterlo distrarre dal fastidio che sicuramente sta provando. Ermal è stretto, dannatamente stretto, e Fabrizio non può che sentir girare la testa al pensiero che di lì a poco quelle carni bollenti saranno strette intorno al suo membro.  
Il moro continua a muovere il suo dito e a baciare il volto del riccio e nel momento in cui lo sente rilassarsi e vede i lineamenti del suo viso meno contratti decide di inserirne un altro.

Gli occhi dell’albanese, che fino a quel momento erano rimasti chiusi, si spalancano quando le sapienti dita di Fabrizio iniziano ad accarezzare piano la sua prostata. In quelle condizioni Ermal è bellissimo, più bello del solito, e il moro vedendo quei due pozzi scuri e lucidi rischia seriamente di perdere il controllo: inizia a muovere le sue dita sempre più velocemente, colpendo sempre con gran precisione quel punto che lo fa impazzire, mentre l’altro nemmeno cerca più di trattenere i suoi gemiti.  
«Bizio, Bizio basta. Bizio ti prego, voglio te, voglio sentire te. Tipregotiprego, _ti prego_ » lo implora l’albanese mentre solleva il bacino e gli avvolge le gambe intorno alla vita, facendo sì che il membro di Fabrizio vada ad appoggiarsi contro la sua apertura bagnata.

A questo punto Ermal non può che allargare ancora di più le gambe e, dopo aver ricoperto l’erezione dell’altro con una discreta quantità di lubrificante, con il solo sguardo lo invita a fare ciò che deve.  
Il moro indirizza il suo membro verso l’apertura del riccio e lo coinvolge in un bacio bagnato e _disperato_ , cogliendo l’occasione per entrare in lui con una sola spinta e soffocando così il suo urlo.  
Una volta dentro si ferma e dà il tempo ad Ermal, il quale si fa sfuggire piccoli lamenti di dolore, di abituarsi a quell’intrusione che per lui è tutto tranne che frequente; resta immobile, cercando di non muoversi nemmeno di un millimetro prima di avere dall’altro il permesso.

Permesso che _per fortuna_ arriva prima del previsto, Fabrizio non sa infatti quanto ancora sarebbe stato in grado di resistere: il riccio gli va impercettibilmente incontro con il bacino, nonostante il lieve dolore che ancora prova, l’unica cosa di cui ha bisogno ora è che il moro inizi a muoversi.  
Ed è quello che Fabrizio fa. Inizia a spingersi piano, stando sempre attento a qualsiasi segno di fastidio che potrebbe comparire sul viso dell’altro e si gode la sensazione di essere circondato dal calore proveniente del corpo di Ermal.  
I piccoli lamenti di fastidio dell’albanese si trasformano rapidamente in mugolii di puro piacere e altrettanto rapidamente in gemiti indecenti quando la sua prostata inizia ad essere colpita dalle potenti stoccate di Fabrizio.

«Oh, sì amore. Di più… più forte, più veloce. Sì, ancora lì»  
Ermal ha del tutto perso il controllo della situazione: ogni volta che Fabrizio lo prende così, in modo delicato e attento ma allo stesso tempo energico, non è in grado di mantenere nemmeno un briciolo di lucidità e tutti i suoi scrupoli vanno a farsi benedire.  
Il moro asseconda le richieste del compagno, spingendo con tutta la forza di cui è capace, mentre il riccio inizia a urlare in preda al piacere: «Fottimi Fabrizio, fottimi cazzo. Cazzo sì, adoro quando mi scopi in questo modo!»  
Fabrizio è stupito da come Ermal si sia lasciato andare a frasi del genere, non è proprio una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni, eppure non può che esserne estremamente felice. Le urla, i gemiti e i versi che escono dalla bocca del riccio sono un potente afrodisiaco per il romano e arriva anche per lui il momento di mettere da parte la ragione e lasciarsi del tutto andare, guidato dal solo istinto animalesco: lo coinvolge in un bacio frenetico, in cui lingue e denti si scontrano senza alcuna pietà, e aumenta esponenzialmente la velocità dei suoi affondi, aggrappandosi alla testiera del letto per imprimere più forza possibile.  
Così facendo, Ermal si ritrova con il membro stretto fra i loro addomi, costantemente stimolato dai movimenti di Fabrizio, e non può far altro che cercare di alleviare quel piacere quasi insopportabile graffiando la schiena del suo compagno.

Il limite per l’albanese è sempre più vicino e anche il moro sembra essere nelle sue stesse condizioni: i versi semitrattenuti di Fabrizio si trasformano in grugniti e questi in frasi quasi di senso compiuto mormorate direttamente contro il collo del riccio, che risponde con versi osceni ed estremamente eccitanti.  
“Adoro scoparte, adoro quando godi così solo perché te sto ad apri’ col cazzo mio”  
“Te scoperei tutto il giorno se solo potessi”  
“Cazzo quanto me piace, sei ancora tanto stretto”  
“Te piace eh? Te piace ogni tanto essere tu la mia troietta vero?”

All'ennesimo colpo ben mirato, accoppiato all’ennesima frase sussurrata contro il suo orecchio seguita da una profonda leccata sul collo, il corpo di Ermal viene scosso da un profondo brivido e sul suo addome si infrangono copiosi fiotti di sperma provenienti dal suo stesso pene.  
In quel momento sente il Fabrizio aumentare la velocità e la forza delle sue spinte e il suo membro indurirsi ulteriormente, segno che anche il moro è al limite.  
«Bi, amore... aspetta»  
L'albanese vorrebbe fermarlo, vorrebbe dirgli che dopo tutto il tempo che hanno passato lontani l'unica cosa che vuole in questo momento è sentire il suo sapore in bocca.

Accade tutto in un secondo, infatti proprio mentre pronuncia queste parole percepisce la familiare ma rara sensazione di essere riempito dal seme del compagno e l'attimo dopo il suo gradevole peso crollargli addosso.  
Un verso che è un misto di soddisfazione e disappunto lascia le labbra del riccio, mentre Fabrizio solleva la testa per guardarlo con un'espressione interrogativa.  
«Io... – balbetta Ermal lievemente imbarazzato, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi scrutatori del suo compagno – io volevo che venissi nella mia bocca»

Al sentire quelle parole, il moro solleva appena la testa e i suoi occhi vengono attraversati da un lampo nuovo che Ermal non gli aveva mai visto e che, se non fosse ancora preda dei postumi di un orgasmo stratosferico, definirebbe quasi  _terrificante_.  
Rimanendo nel più totale silenzio, Fabrizio si sfila delicatamente dal corpo del compagno e si solleva sugli avambracci poi, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo, dopo avergli lasciato un leggero bacio sullo sterno, si porta verso le gambe ancora spalancate del riccio, fino a raggiungere un punto da cui può godere di una visuale perfetta della sua apertura rosea, allargata e  _usata_ , dalla quale sta iniziando a fuoriuscire il suo abbondante rilascio.

Dopo essersi leccato le labbra, il romano traccia leggermente i contorni di quel buco con le dita, poi affonda il viso fra le natiche dell'albanese e con la lingua cerca di raccogliere quanto più possibile di quel liquido vischioso, succhiando a fondo e provocando in Ermal scosse di piacere così intense da essere quasi dolorose.  
Il riccio non sa se dipende dall'atto in sé o dal fatto che lì fra le sue gambe ci sia Fabrizio oppure da chissà cos'altro, l'unica cosa che sa è che le nuove sensazioni che sta vivendo ora lo fanno impazzire e non vorrebbe mai doverci rinunciare per nulla al mondo.

Fabrizio, ritenendosi soddisfatto, si allontana appena dalla fessura dell’albanese poi, con la bocca piena del suo stesso seme e senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo, si avvicina all’addome dell’altro, si cala sulla sua pelle lucida di sudore e con una lunga lappata accoglie nella sua bocca _l’essenza_ del riccio.  
Ermal geme, eccitato all’ennesima potenza dal contatto della lingua ruvida del moro contro la sua pelle, ma soprattutto dai suoi gesti: mai si sarebbe aspettato che una visione del genere potesse mandarlo così rapidamente su un altro pianeta, ma è quasi certo che, se non fosse appena venuto, potrebbe venire ancora solo guardando quella scena.

Il romano, dopo pochi secondi che all’albanese sembrano eterni, si fionda sulla sua bocca e lo bacia con passione: inizialmente Ermal sembra sorpreso, spaesato e stupito da ciò che Fabrizio ha appena fatto, ma quando effettivamente realizza _cosa Fabrizio ha appena fatto_ non può che ricambiare quel bacio con tutto l’entusiasmo di cui è capace.  
Il bacio sembra eterno e il riccio vorrebbe che lo fosse per davvero, sentire i loro sapori mischiati insieme è qualcosa di unico e assolutamente fantastico; il moro lo bacia come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita, muove la lingua nella sua bocca, succhiando quella del più piccolo, mentre i loro umori continuano a mischiarsi in un perverso ma delizioso cocktail.

A corto di fiato, il moro si stacca dalle labbra dell’albanese, restando comunque a pochi millimetri da lui, tanto che entrambi possono sentire il caldo respiro dell’altro infrangersi sulle loro pelli. Si guardano a vicenda nei loro occhi carichi di eccitazione, quel giochino è piaciuto parecchio a entrambi, quando sulla bocca di Fabrizio nasce un sorrisetto malizioso.  
Si lecca le labbra, ancora sporche dei loro semi, ancora guardando l’altro negli occhi: Ermal è provato, piacevolmente, ma comunque è esausto tanto che ha bisogno di un po’ di tempo per realizzare che il più grande gli ha nuovamente sussurrato qualcosa sulle labbra.  
«Senti quanto semo boni insieme, amore mio»

**Author's Note:**

> Nulla da dire per stavolta  
> (Il finale mi piace, ma il merito è di Littile_riding, non mio)
> 
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate =)  
> A presto!


End file.
